


【索香】滴！小公主请查收礼物！

by 66X66



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/66X66/pseuds/66X66
Summary: 简介：《谁还不是个小公主咋滴？》的pwp番外。现pa校园风，藻学体育经纪厨还是学厨。本章是异地恋小情侣的视频sex。前情：日和追求藻子失败，但却被文家兄弟拍下两人共度阿藻生日的照片发给山治。山治本打算当晚送“礼物”，看到照片后怒发消息，让男友“晚上等着”。是鱼太的圣诞联文，是《谁还不是个小公主咋滴？》的番外，也是来自@隔壁熊孩子点梗的phone sex（当然我跑题了）
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	【索香】滴！小公主请查收礼物！

房间内。  
绿发的少年百无聊赖地趴在床上翻阅着《东海旅行指南》，时不时点开放在一旁的手机瞄一眼。  
他身穿一条绿色居家短裤，赤裸着上身，肩披的浴巾完全遮不住运动员健美的身型，未彻底擦净的水珠挂在肩背，随着他抬起上半身的动作沿着肌理分明的背部线条滑落。

手机屏幕终于亮起，圈圈图标伴随着嗡嗡的震动声一下一下地跳动着。  
少年扬起嘴角，故意等了三秒才点下接通视频的按键。

“喂喂？”听筒里传来的声音是那种介乎于男孩与男人之间的、二十岁左右少年所特有的好听嗓音。  
“别叫了，听着呢。”  
“又没叫你，‘公主殿下’。我在跟其他人打招呼呢～”

“公主殿下”四个字用在这名少年身上有着显而易见的违和感。  
长时间在阳光下训练晒出了一身偏深的小麦肤色，橄榄球赛场上高强度的冲撞与对抗锻造出坚实大块的肌肉，冷硬强势的气质则在在体现出他的男子气概——无论从哪个方面看，索隆的形象都与“公主殿下”这个称呼颇有差异——此处“颇有”的程度大约是地球到月球走一个来回的程度。  
尽管被取了这么阴柔的绰号，被称呼者倒也不以为恼——自高中起自己就一直对山治追着女孩叫公主的作风嗤之以鼻，于是被嘲笑到恼羞成怒的家伙索性以毒攻毒，反而开始拿“公主殿下”称呼起他来；久而久之，这个名号就像“绿藻头”一样成为了两人之间一个独特的昵称，自己一般只会意思意思地“生气”一下，其实早就默许了。  
——特别是今天，他觉得这个称呼似乎较平日听来更为顺耳许多。

不过……  
“什么其他人，你那边还有谁？”索隆敏锐地抓住了重点——这对以植物脑袋著称的他来说可不常见。  
“不是我这边，白痴。你房间里是不是还应该有一位绿色长发的美丽lady？我在跟她打招呼呢～”  
“哈？？？”猛男小公主一下愣住，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的喝多了，导致开始出现幻听。

屏幕里可爱的卷卷眉毛皱了起来。  
“少给老子装傻！就今天头靠头肩并肩单独给你过生日那个，头发绿得比你好看，背影就能看出是大美人！你现在不该正和这位美女二人世界呢吗？”

美女？单独过生日？  
索隆万分困惑。  
——他今天结束训练后先是和队友一起简单喝了一轮，接着就是和路飞娜美他们在学生中心的第二轮，何曾有和谁单独庆祝过？？？

那边厢，看着男朋友一脸傻样的少年愈发不满起来。  
“本来老子怕你生日会觉得寂寞，还特意提前给你发祝福。你倒好，转头就拉着lady陪你一起庆祝。可以啊你绿藻头，做公主已经满足不了你，直接打算找一个绿头发的公主，然后生一窝绿头崽子了是吧？”

绿头发的……啊！  
“你是说那个光和日月？”他恍然大悟，直接出声打断了男友逐渐咬牙切齿化的抱怨。  
“光合日月？这什么名字，老子还光合作用呢。”  
“呃不对，日月和光？月和日光？等等——光日月和，对，光日月和！绿头发的应该就是她了。但我们一共也就见过两次啊，她今天正好路过，路飞就请她一起参加派对。但其他人后来都有急事先走了，她就陪我稍微喝了几杯。”  
“就这样？”金发的少年一挑眉。  
“就这样。”被审问对象一脸坦荡荡。  
屏幕里的山治“哼”地翻了个白眼。索隆辨色识意，这个白眼的意思差不多就是“算了，饶你一回”。  
但他猛一下又想到另一个问题。

“不对啊，你怎么知道她的？”  
“我怎么不能知道？告诉你，和大到处都是老子布下的眼线，这点情报根本就是毛毛雨。所以你最好老实一点，否则有你好看。”

“那你之前说让我‘晚上等着’，就是为了这个？”  
索隆有点委屈——他为了确保自己不错过，今天还特意打了车回家的呢！

男友垮下来的嘴角瞬间让山治屈服了。他叹口气，抬手捋了一下滑落的刘海，开口说道：“好了好了，我是有礼物要送你没错啦。”  
“礼物？不就是你昨天半夜发的那个视频吗？”  
“确实是这样没错，但……操，你就没注意到有什么不一样吗？”  
“什么不一样？你又白了？”

索隆不知道自己金发雪肤的男朋友为什么突然用双手捂住脸，低头发出了一种像猫咪被踩到尾巴一样的声音——他说错什么了吗？

“你这个单细胞真的是——迟钝成这样，你到底是不是gay啊？！”  
“我本来就不是gay，我就是喜欢你而已。”回答来的毫不犹豫。

屏幕里的少年依然深深地埋着脸，既不说话也不动弹，露出的耳廓却渐渐红了起来。

“喂，怎么了？”索隆担心地问道——他是突然不舒服了吗？肚子疼？晚上吃坏东西了？  
回答他的是一声恶狠狠的命令。  
“闭嘴。”  
少年说完，继续保持埋脸动作约三秒，这才慢慢抬起头来。

“你脸怎么那么红，感冒了吗？”  
“闭嘴，你很烦诶！”山治白了他一眼，认命地叹口气，撩起头发，左边脸颊凑近屏幕，“这里啊这里，睁大眼睛好好瞧！”

索隆听话地凑近了仔细看。

从他视角能清晰地看到距离摄像头位置最近的耳朵。  
山治的耳朵很薄，因为皮肤白的关系，耳朵也几乎白到透明；此刻被脸部的温度连带着透出一种淡淡的粉色，像极了山治曾经做给他吃过的一种樱花粉的和果子。  
但更显眼的是对方小巧耳垂上缀着的一抹金色；  
不，准确地说是三抹。

——镶嵌在皮肉里的是朴素的一小点金色，中间一个极小的金色圆珠，连接着一个水滴形的金色耳坠；  
——自己每天都能在镜子里看到、再熟悉不过的形状，三根并排着从对方的耳垂上悬坠而下；  
——和自己一样的款式，和自己一样的排列，和自己一样的位置。

闪闪发亮，熠熠生辉。  
索隆听到自己喉间发出了一下沉重的吞咽声。

三粒耳坠的新晋拥有者上下左右晃了晃脑袋，全方位展示一番后退回去，重新坐直身体。  
“呀，你脸怎么那么红？感冒了吗？”已经恢复白皙的脸上呈现出十足做作的惊讶表情。  
“……”——这家伙是真的很记仇。

山治得意地哼哼两声。  
“这下看清楚了吧？再敢说看不清就宰了你，这可是老子打工连着加班三周才买来的。”

加班吗？  
索隆想起过去几周恋人早出晚归的行程。巴拉蒂的课业本就排得紧张，山治在课余时间又要打工；本来打工一周只排三天倒也勉强还好，但前一段时间他却每天都很晚回家，问他只说是哲普臭老头抓着自己做特训。  
——原来居然是连着三周天天都在打工吗？

山治在那边自顾自晃了几下头，似乎是有意让几枚耳坠间彼此碰撞发出声响，很是得意于自己这份创意“礼物”的样子。  
然而男友在最初的脸红过后却沉下了脸。

“绿藻头？喂喂，信号不好吗？”  
“我不喜欢你这样打工，”绿发的少年皱起了眉，“你留学之前我就说了，我不上和大，直接去打职业联赛，这样就能有足够的钱支持你在那边学习。我不喜欢你这么辛苦，非得靠打工才能勉强凑齐学费和生活费。”  
“喂你——”  
“你又不是一个人，为什么不能多依靠我一点点？”  
“我不是——”  
“我对你来说算什么，你为什么就是不愿意给我一点支持你的机会呢？”

山治几次打断都未果，眼看着一贯寡言的男友倒豆子一样噼里啪啦地说了一通，末了脸上居然浮现出了一种堪称受伤的表情来。

坏了！  
山治心想。

山治伤脑筋地挠挠鼻子，看到倒豆子男友终于沉默下来，这才试探着开口。  
“这个问题，我们不是早就谈过了吗，呐？去巴拉蒂进修、成为一名顶尖的厨师，这是我的梦想，当然该由我自己去完成。我不能把自己的梦想强加在你身上，让你陪我一起背负。”  
“我是你男朋友。”  
“是，你是我男朋友，但老子又不是娇滴滴的lady需要别人照顾，老子自己能顾好自己。”  
“可我不是什么‘别人’，我是你男朋友。”  
“是，你是我男朋友，”山治暗自叹气——这个绿藻头一旦钻进牛角尖就真的很难对付，“但你也有自己要做的事情。竞技体育是一个青春饭，照你现在这种上场不要命的打法，能打几年？三年？五年？不会超过十年吧？”

对面没有回应，山治便继续往下说：“所以说，比起你为了我急匆匆一头冲进职业联赛，我更希望你能沉淀一下，在大学里真正沉下心学习一些知识；这样等将来正式加入联赛的时候，也许你能更沉稳，有更长的职业生涯；就算以后退役了，你也能通过在大学里学到的体育经济专业能力，继续在自己喜欢的领域做事，而不是早早打职业早早伤退，然后就天天在家喝酒睡觉。我这样说，你明白吗？”  
“……可是我不喜欢你这样为了钱拼命打工，这样会让我觉得自己一点都帮不上你……”

“你说的不对。”手指一竖眼一瞪，山治开始认真纠正起自己的恋人，“首先，老子没有‘拼命’打工。哲普那个臭老头凶归凶，但是人还不错。他介绍我去他朋友的餐厅打工了，环境比之前的小餐馆好很多哦，小费也多，顺便还能观摩学习到高级餐厅的运营，对我来说是一件很幸运的事情。”  
说完这句，他挠挠头，有些不好意思的样子。  
“第二，你也没有‘帮不上’我。那个，怎么说呢……总之那个时候连我爸都放弃我了，只有你站出来对我说‘加油’——你个绿藻头到底知不知道这对当时的我来说意味着什么？”

恋人抬起头——索隆在他的眼睛里看到了一泓涌动着的碧蓝清泉。

“是勇气，绿藻头，是你给了我勇气。没有你，我现在就不会开开心心地在这里学习厨艺，扔下那个家里的一切烂事，尽情地追求自己的梦想。一定要说的话，是你帮了我。所以说，你在我身边，这本身就是最大的意义了，比给多少学费生活费都重要。明白了吗？”

绿发的少年没有应和，但眼神却渐渐亮了起来。

搞定！  
山治在心里雀跃击掌，绽放出一个大大的笑容作为收尾。  
“不说这个了，说点别的吧！怎么样，对这个别出心裁的‘礼物’，公主殿下有什么心得体会要陈述吗？”  
“好看。”  
“……就这样？”

索隆沉默。  
——首饰这种东西不就是好看不好看吗，他都说好看了，还要怎样。

山治看着那张木讷的疑惑脸，第1001次在内心哀叹着男友的不解风情。  
再次凑近镜头，他轻轻地拨弄着那三根细细的金属制品。

“我说绿藻头，你再看看，仔细看看。就没有什么想对它做的吗？”  
白皙的耳垂被镜头放大，摄像头的高清像素仿佛连上面细到直接用肉眼几乎看不见的绒毛也能清晰的呈现出来。那一小块软肉被拨弄着弹动，仿佛一只狡猾的小兔子，白而灵动，诱惑着猎人揪住它动来动去的小耳朵，一把将其擒住。

“我想抓住它，捏它。”索隆直白地表达了内心的联想。  
“哦？然后呢？”轻笑的声音从听筒里传来。  
“然后我会咬它。”  
“嗯哼。”轻轻的气音，仿佛在鼓励陈述者接着往下说。

索隆不由想到了在他们亲热时，对方是如何含住自己的耳垂，仿佛永无止境一般顽劣地玩弄着自己的耳坠和悬挂着耳坠的那片软肉。  
“我会先轻轻地啃，等你放松警惕的时候再狠狠一口咬上去。”他说着，呼吸渐渐沉重起来。

“嗯……听上去很疼的样子？”对面呼吸的节奏也沉了下来。  
“就是要你疼。”下身渐渐泛起熟悉的热潮，索隆右手偷偷伸进宽松的睡裤，握住自己开始抬头的炙热，“我会在你的耳朵上咬出一个牙印。不，不止一个，要几个叠在一起；红色的，几天都褪不掉那种。”  
——让别人都看到，给他打上我的烙印。  
——不，他已经给自己打上烙印了。  
——那个一模一样的耳坠，这就是标志着他属于我的烙印！

这个念头一泛上来，一股异常强烈的热意就从脑髓泛起，像一道闪电一般沿着脊椎向下，瞬间让手中的下体起立站直。  
然而下一刻，一股同样强烈的空虚感却也凭空冒起。  
——自己的恋人，带着和自己一样的耳坠，在镜头另一端那么鲜活地笑着、和自己说着话。然而这一切依然抵消不了他们之间横亘着大半座海洋的事实；他想要感受的气息、温度，想让那双修长的腿实实在在地踹上他的胸膛、然后他会抓住那细瘦却有力的脚踝，将它环在自己的腰后。  
——可是他做不到；

那个人就在对面，却也远在天边。

两股同样凶猛的情绪一起袭来，像自同一颗魔法豆里发出的截然不同的两根芽，纠缠着一起破土而出，紧紧环绕彼此；  
幸福而又痛苦，满足却又空虚——这种极端复杂的情感一下子击溃了这个21岁的大男孩；他从今晚派对起，不、是自凌晨收到恋人的视频后，亦或许是从恋人踏上异国土地的那一刻起，苦苦压抑的情绪终于在这一刻汹涌决堤。

他用力在性器上撸动两把，却始终无法排解掉这股强烈的情绪。  
年轻的男孩像一只掉入陷阱无法逃脱的困兽一样，仰头自喉咙中挤压出一声将近哀鸣的长长的声音，然后自暴自弃似的垂下头，把脸深深埋在两手的手掌中。

“怎么了？！”  
本想借机调戏下恋人的金发少年吓了一跳，赶紧坐直身体着急地询问道。

屏幕中的绿色脑袋依旧埋着。他也没发出什么声音，只是用力摇了摇头。  
“到底怎么回事？你，把头给我抬起来！”山治着急得很，卷卷的眉头皱得死紧。  
少年还是没吭声——自然也没抬头。  
“你他妈别给老子装聋子！数到三抬头，否则我就挂电话了。一、二……”

在数字三出现之前，少年终于抬起了头。  
——山治首先看到的是他湿润泛红的眼眶，剑一般锐利的眉峰此时耷拉着，鼻头红了，睫毛乱七八糟地挂着水珠，眼圈周围更是已经湿了一大片。  
——橄榄球场上一往无前所向披靡，被称为“魔兽”前锋的男人，此刻却像一只被主人抛弃了的小狗，眼角鼻尖都带着水气。

山治一时语塞。  
他大概可以明白恋人突如其来的伤感情绪来源于何——这也是他自己在无数个因为寂寞和想念而辗转反侧的夜晚所体验过的。  
可是这是索隆啊，是那个无论何时都意气风发、威风凛凛的少年，受再多伤、流再多血也决不喊一声疼、更不会掉一滴眼泪，坚强到近乎坚硬的男人。  
——而这样一个男孩，现在却被自己弄成这幅样子。

巨大的酸楚瞬间涌上山治心头。  
他不由伸出手——这是一个想要抚摸对方脸颊的动作——手指能接触到的却只有冰冷的液晶面板；  
该死的，他甚至连摸恋人的脸都还得小心翼翼地当心着，一不留神就会碰到挂断键。  
无数安慰甜蜜的话语涌到喉咙间，但他最后只吐出了一句：

“混蛋你是不是喝酒了？”

对面乖巧地点点头，在恋人再次开口之前又赶紧摇摇头，给自己辩解着：“只喝了啤酒。”  
山治心下酸楚，面上却呵呵挤出几下冷笑。  
“……还有几杯鸡尾酒……是乌索普给我点的！”  
金发少年微微一笑，重新坐直身体，也不搭话也不看他，只自顾自装模作样地开始顺起刘海来。  
“……还有队友带的一瓶清酒，我们在训练之后分了喝。”  
“多大瓶？”  
索隆揉揉鼻子，心虚地比划了一下——好家伙，最大瓶的1.8L装。

“你他妈……”酸涩感不知何时被咬牙切齿的无奈给替代了，“老子视频最后一句怎么说的来着，你大马哈鱼吗听过就忘了？”  
“我没喝多！”绿发的少年条件反射般梗直脖子开始争论起来，“我加起来也只喝了500不、400毫升左右。”  
“400毫升左右你他妈混了多少种酒？五根手指头够用吗？”  
“够用！”

山治沉沉吐了口气，第一万零五百三十四次告诉自己要冷静别生气。而且怎么说今天也是绿藻头的生日，自己这边还准备着生日礼物呢……

“算了不说这个了，喝都喝了我又不能让你吐出来。话说回来绿藻头，你还硬得起来吗？”

？？？  
话题转换太猛，索隆晕乎乎的脑袋还有点转不过来；但他还是听话地低头评估了一下自己的状态——怒涨的性器由于刚才的争论而软了一些，但仍处于微勃中，努力一下的话……

“应该可以。”他老实回答道。  
“做不做？”

？？？  
索隆怀疑恋人说自己喝多这句话是不是说中了，否则自己怎么会幻听到这个程度。

“聋了吗你？做就做不做就挂。”

——操我倒是想做啊，往哪儿插？！  
“你人在外面吗？我要不要给你开门？”  
？这下轮到对面莫名了。  
“电视剧不都这么演，我一打开门你就捧着玫瑰站外面什么的……”

山治恨不得抡起长腿照着那个长满绿毛的脑袋上就是一脚。  
“玫瑰你个大头鬼，还真拿自己当公主了你个绿藻头？！”  
“否则怎么做嘛！”突然又被凶一句，索隆也不由有点生气了。

对面“啧”了一声，金色的脑袋从画面中消失，只听到一阵拉开抽屉的哗啦声，然后是悉悉索索的动静。  
等恋人重新回到屏幕中时，索隆眼尖地发现他手里似乎拿着个什么东西。  
——绿色的，橡胶质地的表面，大小有些像胡萝卜，而尖端的形状……呃……

饶是索隆再没见过世面，此刻也幡然大悟。  
“这个……”受到邀请的一方皱着眉头歪了歪脑袋，颇有些想说什么但又难以启齿的样子。  
金发少年的脸颊透着抹红，但依然抬着下巴强撑风月老手气势：“怎么样，没见过吧？山治哥哥今天就让你开开眼～”  
“……不，我是想说，这小了点吧？”

……  
山治终于确定这个家伙真如他自己所言，是个毫无情趣、不折不扣的死直男了。  
“你他妈捧一下场会死吗？为了让你更容易有代入感，老子可是专门挑了一个绿色的好吗！”  
“所以我说这个太小了啊，怎么代入得了？”  
“你知道我多久没做了吗？我他妈有病非得买个大号的，嫌自己死得不够快吗？”  
“我当初也没把你捅死啊。”

山治此刻的心情只有四个字：怀疑人生。  
这和自己预想中的浪漫生日sex完全不一样啊！为什么这家伙总有办法气死自己？  
说到底，自己到底为什么偏偏喜欢上了这个肌肉生长过盛，以至于把脑壳都占据了的家伙？  
更可气的是，为什么自己一边生气，一边又觉得这个连眼眶都还没擦干就又开始认真和自己拌嘴的笨蛋有点可爱？

“少废话，做还是不做？”  
“做。”挑剔归挑剔，关键性的回答依然毫不含糊。

顺利（？）达成“开做”共识后，视讯里迎来了一段长长的沉默。

“你不是说要做吗？做啊。”金发少年催促道。  
“……怎么做？”被催促的对象挠了挠脑袋，一脸束手无策。

二度沉默。

——真要说起来，其实这也不能怪他们笨。  
两人当初的表白来得匆忙，在匆匆确定关系之后过了不久，山治即奔赴东海，之后苦于高昂的学费与生活费，自然也没有闲钱负担机票，所以居然连圣诞假期都没有回来；  
而索隆这边的忙碌程度也不见得好多少，除了繁重的课业和球队日常训练之外，寒暑假也完全被集训占据；就算是碰到感恩节、圣诞节这样的假期，作为没有收入的穷苦学生族也没法名正言顺地自己买机票去见恋人；  
也因此自一年多前分别以来，这一对小情侣竟是长久分隔两地，仅有的几次性经验也无非就是山治出发前两人去廉价小旅馆开了几次房，做过的次数一只手就能数得过来。

此刻两人大眼瞪小眼地尴尬着，最后还是索隆犹犹豫豫地开了口。  
“你那个耳坠，能再让我、呃——让我再看看？”

山治抿抿嘴没有说话，但还是默默地把自己新添装饰的左耳凑到了摄像头前。

即使刚才已经看过一遍，但当那三枚和自己一模一样的金色耳坠戴在恋人耳垂上再次出现在自己眼前时，索隆仍感觉自己的心脏在胸腔中猛烈地跳动了一下。  
第二次的审视来得更仔细：他发现那三个小小的洞口边缘明显泛着红，还未完全消肿的样子——冷光映照下的皮肤较平日更为白皙，也因此这三抹淡淡的红也显得愈加明显。  
——看来如他所言，这三个耳洞确实是为了自己的生日而在这两天才打上的。

他回忆起两人仅有的几次情事中对方的反应；  
山治的皮肤很薄，自己的吮吻很容易在他身上留下印记，而每次将近高潮的时候，他从脸、脖子到胸膛几乎整片都会呈现出一种粉红色；  
——当然耳朵也是。

“有些肿，疼不疼？”他听到自己的声音。  
“有在药房买了消炎药涂，现在已经不太疼了。”  
“那你用手揉一揉耳朵，动动那个坠子给我看。”

厨师纤长的手指很快出现在了屏幕中；先是用手拨弄了一下耳坠，三个坠子活泼泼地彼此碰撞着；然后修建整齐的指甲朝外，食指和拇指捏住柔软的耳垂，轻轻地揉弄起来。  
“这样吗？”恋人轻声地问道。

——是这样，但又有些不一样。  
索隆想着。

他还记得那恋人那对小巧的耳朵在自己手中、口中的感觉。  
山治喜欢咬他的耳垂，但他不一样，他更喜欢舔舐恋人的耳廓；耳廓那一层薄薄的软骨，含住用牙齿轻咬的话会有一些弹动；舌头沿着内耳轮廓舔一遍，怕痒的恋人就会缩一下脖子；如果按住他不让他动，他就会发出好听的声音。

仅有的几次记忆太过鲜明，光这样想着，一股热流就再次向小腹涌去。  
“厨子，让我看看你。”再次开口的声音开始哑了起来。  
“哦？看哪里？”对面明显起了调笑的坏心。  
“哪里都行。”

低低的笑声响起。伴随着屏幕一阵晃动，大片的肉色出现在视野中。  
索隆不由咽了下口水——对方T恤下并没有穿着睡裤，一双修长的腿毫无遮掩地裸露在外；可坏心眼的恋人却故意选择了并拢双腿跪坐在床上的坐姿，是以略长的黑色布料虽只堪堪盖住腿根，但在这之上却什么都看不到。

“你没穿内裤？”呼吸不由粗重起来，他便问边伸手向自己的内裤中探去。  
“你猜？”画面外的反问明显带着笑意。  
“我不猜，撩起来给我看。”橄榄球讲究的就是直截了当——作为优秀的橄榄球选手，他显然深谙这一点。  
“你说撩我就撩，那老子不是太吃亏了？”  
“那我先。”

索隆将手机架放到桌面上，想都不想就一把扯下浴巾，由汗水和日光打造出的漂亮肌肉呈现在屏幕中。  
“你是不是又壮了？”金发少年凑近屏幕看看，弯弯的眉头皱了起来。  
“天天负重训练跑来跑去，能不壮吗？”裸着上身的家伙急不可耐地催促道，“别扯来扯去，到你了。”

山治嘴里碎碎念着“肌肉太硬抱起来不舒服”，手上倒也乖乖地把手机重新向下移，另一只手则配合地掀了一下T恤下摆。

CAO！  
索隆不由咒了一声——该说如他所愿吗？对方宽大的T恤下果然什么都没穿；虽然只瞥到一眼，但他确定对方颜色漂亮的性器也已经微微抬头。

“怎么样？我可是很有‘礼物’自觉的哦，”镜头重新挪了上来，索隆确定自己的脸色一定很糗，因为屏幕中恋人的笑容简直得意到欠揍——不对，现下这个场景应该说是“欠操”更妥当。

“公主殿下怎么不说话了，在干嘛？”  
“你说我在干嘛？”“公主殿下”的右手正忙碌着，恨恨地瞪了只管撩火不管售后的“礼物”一眼。

山治当然知道对方在干嘛。  
虽然两人的经验只有寥寥数次，但也许是秉着“想要将对方的表情和反应都牢牢刻在脑海里”的本意，虽然没有约定商议，但他们之中谁都不会去做关灯这个动作，而是默认在敞亮的灯光下做完全程。托这一点的福，他清楚地知道恋人此刻麦色脸庞上浮起的红晕、急促的喘息以及正匀速动作着的手臂代表了怎样的含义。

“把衣服脱了。”撸了几把发现刺激还不够，某人毫不客气地命令道。  
“我把T恤脱了可就什么都没了，凭什么让你占这个便宜？”

绿发少年眉头紧皱的脸一下子凑到屏幕前。伴随着视野一阵晃动，手机被重新固定在靠墙的床角，然后本人跪立着向后退了几步，确认自己全身都有被拍到。  
下一刻，他毫不犹豫地一把同时扯下内裤和运动短裤，挺立的下身立刻兴致昂扬地弹跳出来——兴许是镜头仰视角度的缘故，本就可观的尺寸此刻在屏幕中显得愈发骇人。

CAO！  
这下轮到山治想骂人了。  
虽然从高中起就口口声声“绿藻头”、“公主殿下”地给对方乱起绰号，但他其实一直都觉得自己这个前对头兼现男友本人超正超帅。此时看着镜头中恋人那宽肩窄腰的完美比例、饱满结实的胸肌腹肌和不知道什么乱七八糟但总之超性感的肌肉群，紧实的小麦色肌肤在白炽灯的照射下简直寸寸都闪着光，比涂满baby oil的写真男模还要晃眼；  
屏幕里的男人漫溢着青春逼人的少年感，却又隐隐带着荷尔蒙爆棚的男子气概。  
——山治现在觉得自己的男友何止是帅，简直辣到不行，连毛茬茬的一头绿毛都性感到爆！

“满意了吗？快点，到你了。”少年一把将褪下的衣物扔到床下，不耐烦地催促道。  
既然自己的热辣恋人都表现到这个程度了，山治也不准备再故作扭捏地逗弄他了。

依样学样地将手机在床上架好，跪姿后退，金发少年双手抓住衣服下摆，干脆利落地脱下来扔到一旁。调整下姿势，他将两腿分得更开，然后刻意缓慢地对着镜头撸动起自己的性器。  
屏幕中辣男的胸膛起伏幅度几乎是立竿见影地加大起来；他似乎是骂了句什么，随即沉下腰，粗糙的手指环住自己本就已勃发的阴茎，跟随着对面的节奏套弄起来。

看着对方的动作，山治几乎产生了一种他们正在互相抚摸的错觉；在这种联想的作用之下，没有几下，他的下体也高高挺立起来。  
——虽然这样也很舒服，可他今天准备的“礼物”可不是仅此而已。

想到这里，他抬起左手，贴着自己皮肤，慢慢地沿着腹部向上抚摸，有意在胸口处多逗留了一会儿，然后微微抬起下巴，手指也沿着脖颈向上、向上，抚过喉结、滑过下巴；  
最后他张开嘴，故意露出小半截舌头，将伸出的中指卷住，含进嘴里。

山治满意地看到镜头里的人呼吸一滞，原本缓慢的套弄节奏也瞬间加快起来。  
他眯起眼睛，坏心眼地换着角度吸吮自己的手指，夸大口腔中所发出的黏腻声响。

索隆眼睛几乎要喷出火来。  
——开什么玩笑！长期思念又始终不能得见的恋人正赤裸地面对着自己，而且还做出这样带有明确暗示意味的动作，试问谁能忍得住！  
手心的温度高到吓人，他觉得自己随时都能射出来；但既然坏心的恋人打定主意要”玩“，他也乐得行使一下自己的”生日特权“。

”这么细的东西，舔起来还过瘾吗？“强压下欲望，他哑着嗓子开口问道。  
卷卷的眉毛一个上挑，对方终于拿出来那根像棒棒糖一样被对待的手指——索隆清楚地看到那根手指上所泛出的水光，这让他的下体愈发涨疼起来。  
“哦，那公主殿下有什么别的建议吗？”对方问道，然后像意犹未尽一样又吮了一下手指。

可以的话我倒是想把自己那根塞进你这个色厨子的嘴里……  
索隆无奈地想着，但再怎么渴望这样做，他此刻也只能退而求其次。  
“那根绿色的东西。”

“你不是嫌它太小了，没有代入感吗？”对面惊讶的样子十足缺乏诚意。  
“……”重复，这家伙是真的、真的很记仇。  
“好吧好吧，看在你今天生日的份上，我就好人做到底，撸佛撸到西。”记仇的厨师憋不住笑出声来，边笑边在身下的被褥里一通翻找，终于把那根恋人不太“满意”的玩具给翻了出来。

“给老子睁大眼睛看好了，混蛋绿藻头。”  
语毕，他向前趴下身体，脸靠近屏幕，在确认了一下自己在屏幕中的位置后，垂下眼睛，将脸颊旁掉落的一边碎发撩到耳后，然后微微侧过脑袋，张嘴，伸出舌头，从玩具根部开始，一路缓慢舔舐到头部。

从索隆的角度不但能够清楚地看到对方鲜红的舌头是怎样变幻着角度舔弄那根绿色的玩具，还能看到后方的腰肢和很少一部分的臀肉；将这些画面在脑海中像拼图一样拼凑起来，他大致能推测出对方是如何沉着腰、将臀部高高撅起。  
——就像自己曾经牢牢把住他的腰，从后方狠狠贯穿的那种姿势。

索隆深深地吸入一口气，又沉沉吐出，手下套弄的速度逐渐减缓。  
——他突然有了陪恋人慢慢玩的兴致。

“好吃吗，嗯？”他压低嗓音，话音间丝毫不掩饰自己的喘息声。  
“嗯……”金发的恋人脸上没有回答，只在喉间含糊地应了一声，但他舔舐的力度却渐渐加大起来，间或也开始用双唇含住玩具的侧面亲吻着。  
“别光顾着舔啊色厨子，”索隆想象着对方卖力舔弄的是自己的性器——他开始想要更多，“吃下去，你会喜欢的。”

被命令者动作一滞，正当索隆以为自己会被拒绝时，金发的男友稍微调整一下姿势，用两手握住玩具，然后脖颈微微抬起。  
下一刻，他就将小半根玩具都吞了下去。

索隆看着对方起伏的后脑勺，细软的金发在动作间一下一下映出金白的反光，依稀还能看到金色的耳坠在起伏间彼此碰撞。

——只有自己，只有自己才能让这个自负高傲的漂亮男人做到这个地步。  
——这个男人是我的。  
这样想着，索隆情不自禁地勾起嘴角，更加得寸进尺地命令道：“再深一点，全部吞进去。”  
也许是寿星光环的加持，对方毫无怨言地照做了。不算小的绿色玩具在他鲜红的唇瓣间忽隐忽现，因为合不拢嘴，银白色的唾液沿着橡胶质地的表面慢慢滑下。

对方的角度选得正好，索隆依稀间仿佛真的体会到了那个场景：坏脾气的恋人正乖顺地趴伏在他的胯下，鲜红的嘴唇包裹着他的灼热，而柔软的舌头则调皮地有意无意顶住他前端的小孔，舔去溢出的前液。  
——就像他曾经做的那样。

是的，在他们有限的几次经验中，山治也曾经替他用嘴做过两次，每次都是一边舔一边骂骂咧咧，嫌他太大，嫌他射得慢（事实上自己到最后都没有射在嘴里，而是依然固执地挺进了他的身体里），远没有现在视频中看到的这般温顺；  
而就算是那仅有的两次，刚开荤没多久的小处男表现得也并不能算多好，节奏把握得乱七八糟不说，牙齿还时不时会磕到，每每让男友在天堂与地狱之间来回徘徊。  
然而现在，当他将男友所卖力吞吐的那一根想象成自己的阴茎，他所能回忆起的就只剩下过去那两次经验中最为美妙的部分——高热的口腔，湿润的黏膜，灵活的舌头，红润的嘴唇，还有他看向自己时的样子……

在索隆胡思乱想之际，山治又顺手撩了一下头发，然后抬起眼皮看向他。

哦操，就是这副样子！  
从下往上看向自己的湿漉漉的眼神，像被欺负过一样发红的眼角，几分不满几分陶醉的表情。  
当他和那双眼睛对视的刹那，索隆瞬间只感到一股酥麻感从尾椎泛起，一直冲向头顶。  
——他差一点就被恋人的一个眼神直接弄射了。

“够了！”他狠狠咬牙，强忍下射精的冲动，“可以进去了。”  
金发厨师将玩具吐出，揉了揉腮帮子又愤愤瞪他一眼——想骂人又把脏话强咽下去的样子；  
但他最终还是没骂，只从旁边拿起一管全新的润滑剂，拆开包装，拧开盖子，将透明的液体挤上指尖，伸手向身后探去。

”等等。“  
恋人用眼神向他表达疑问。  
“给我看。”  
“……等我弄好了再给你看。”哪怕做好了当着恋人自慰的心理准备，但要把自行扩张的过程原原本本地展示出来，怎么想还是有点不堪。  
“我现在就要看。”橄榄球健将的顽强固执开始不合时宜地体现出来，“把腿张开，给我看。”想了想，他又加了一句，“乖。”  
“……你他妈再敢说‘乖’这个字我就锤爆你那颗绿色的狗头。”

骂归骂，山治还是没有忘记今天自己身为“礼物”的本分。在默念了三次“寿星最大由着他去不要生气”后，他无奈地叹口气，坐直身体，调整一下床头柜的位置，将手机在上面端端正正架好，然后把靠枕和枕头叠起来靠着墙壁放好，坐过去，背靠上靠枕。  
——然后索隆目不转睛地看着恋人将两条白皙修长的腿架上台面。

这可真是……好风光。  
索隆不由咽了口口水。

朝思暮想的恋人眼神虽然依然凶狠，微红的脸颊却出卖了他的心情；他右手还沾着润滑剂，左手则有些别扭地垂在身边，像是找不到合适放置的位置一样动来动去——想来内心是想要遮盖一下某些地方，但又觉得这样的遮掩太过刻意扭捏。  
尽管想要放开，但第一次这样做的少年多少还是觉得有些羞赧；小腿虽然分开着架在了手机两边，大腿却依然半开半阖，腿间已然挺立的性器和之下的部分也随着其主人轻微的调整姿势的动作而时隐时现。

索隆的右手紧握，更加用力地撸动起来。  
“腿，再张开点，”说话间的颤抖已经明显到无法忽略，“会自己扩张吗，厨子？”  
“小瞧谁呢，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗？”回答的人丝毫没有意识到自己把自己比喻成了什么，边嚣张地哼哼着边红着脸又加了一些润滑剂。

然后屏幕里那双让他神魂颠倒的长腿犹豫着分了开来，他看着那双用来做料理的、精心养护的手沾着润滑，在后穴处转着圈涂抹按摩片刻后，纤长的手指才小心翼翼地探了进去。

他的呼吸随着一节一节缓慢探进去的指节而愈发沉重起来。  
一根手指进入得还算顺利，少年紧接着又挤出了一些润滑剂，然后无名指也跟着伸入。

“别只往里面塞，扩张不够会疼，动一下。”索隆沉着声音命令道。  
难得乖顺的恋人咬着唇，就着两根手指开始缓慢地抽插起来。黏稠的润滑剂在出入间被带出，蠕动的穴口泛起红，在溢出液体的滋润下闪着淫靡的水光。  
索隆也缓下速度，跟随着对面抽插的节奏对待自己涨疼的性器。

“快一点，对，你喜欢这样……”  
“再加一根手指……别急，慢一点……”  
“呃嗯……你做得很好……”

金发的恋人绯红着脸，跟随着手机听筒中所传出的每一句指示。  
他的头发凌乱，上身不知不觉滑落下去，从一开始相对挺拔的靠坐姿势变成斜躺，头也不自觉地倒向一边；蓝色的眼睛不复揶揄的神色，迷离地半眯着；由于适才模仿口交的动作，形状漂亮的嘴唇显出红润的颜色，此刻微微张开，随着胸膛的起伏而喘着气。  
——索隆简直觉得自己看着这张脸就能直接射出来。

但对面的动作突然停了下来。  
三根手指从已经变得软熟的后穴中拔出，穴口一下来不及闭拢，隐约透出内里鲜红的颜色。  
”你——“几乎快要登顶的人不满地拔高喉咙。  
然后他看到恋人拿起了几乎要被他遗忘的绿色玩具，往他的方向一瞄，露出那种自己再熟悉不过的狡黠神情；对方张开嘴，摇晃脑袋变换角度重新舔弄起这根被用来“代入”某人阴茎的橡胶制品，湿漉漉的海蓝色眼睛在整个过程中始终含着笑意、直直地凝视着镜头中的恋人。

索隆发誓自己的下体在那一瞬间同步感受到了源自那根舌头、柔软而又高热的触感——他知道这不是真的，可老天啊上帝啊随便什么神啊，他发誓他真的感觉到了。

“可以了，插进去。”喉咙干得吓人，他使劲咽下一口唾沫。  
听筒里传出了对面轻轻的一记笑声，蓝眼的妖孽慢慢调整一下姿势，更大地分开双腿；玩具来到他的腿间，钝圆的头部抵住似张未张的穴口，一寸一寸地向内挤入。  
就算已经做过一轮扩张，但手指和玩具的粗细毕竟不可同日而语；紧闭的后穴又许久未曾有过到访，因此进入的过程异常缓慢。

头部好不容易进入，索隆注意到恋人的腿开始崩紧起来，推进的动作也暂停了；他看向对方的脸——他最喜欢的两条卷卷的眉毛皱得死紧，脸颊唇瓣上那迷人的红色也褪去了些许。  
——这样的表情在他们前两次做的时候都曾经出现过，每一次都让他心脏抽疼。

“怎么了，疼吗？”他停下撸动的动作，有些着急地凑上前问道。  
金发的恋人皱着眉头摇摇头，深呼吸几口。

靠——这个表情索隆再熟悉不过——这个犟脾气的家伙又要准备干傻事了。  
“喂你别——”

晚了，对面猛吸一口气，一闭眼，一整根玩具就这么硬生生地被被塞入体内。  
劲韧的腰肢猛然一弹，然后重又掉回床面， 白皙精实的身躯绷得死紧，呼吸也随之屏住。

“你白痴吗！”索隆又气又无奈。  
——从以前开始就是这样。这家伙对别人温温柔柔，哪怕是面对嫌弃不已的“臭男人”，他也是嘴硬心软；在他们一群人中，山治实际上总是充当着照顾者的角色；但不知道为什么，他对待自己却特别狠，无论做什么都很容易走向孤注一掷、自我勉强的方向。  
对于这种极端的倔强，索隆爱极，却也恨极。

那个让恋人又爱又恨的家伙闭着眼睛，慢慢匀了一下呼吸。大约是痛楚终于过去，他睁开眼对着镜头挤出一个无所谓的笑容。  
“有什么大惊小怪的，老子连你那根都吃得下，还怕这个？”  
“……”索隆语塞。  
少年重新坐直身体，收回搁在床头柜上的双腿，呈M字型在身体两边大大敞开，然后深呼吸一口，右手握住玩具底端，开始小幅度地抽插起来。

“退回去点，老子都看不到你老二了。快点，乖。”

索隆无奈——这家伙怎么连这会儿都能记仇。不过既然又有精神怼人了，那应该表示没那么难受了吧？  
“……你再敢说‘乖’这个字，我下次就要你好看。”  
他随口回怼一句，重新退回去，确保自己的老二如恋人所要求的那般完全呈现在镜头中，然后右手环住，跟从着对方的节奏套弄起来，一边还不忘交待一句：“你先慢点动，小心点。”

两人的呼吸再次渐渐同步。  
谁都没有再说话，只有粗重的喘息声和黏腻的水声藉由电波传递、交叠着回荡在彼此的空间。

索隆一眨不眨地盯着自己的恋人：金发的少年此刻已经放松了身体，脸颊上好看的绯红色又重新堆积起来，两条比例优越的大长腿向两边大大敞开，露出其中的穴口，随着玩具的进出而似有自己的生命一般收缩吞吐着。  
——他确信，恋人已经准备好了。

“把那根东西退出来一点，往右上斜一下，慢慢插进去……不对，方向反了。”  
“反你妹反！那是左上，你这个没有方向感的绿藻白痴！”

……好吧。  
索隆决定不去计较对方对自己方向感的批判。反正横竖不是左就是右，有那么大区别吗？  
“你说左上就左上，往那边捅就对了。”

——这个狗屁直男，会不会说话！捅捅捅的听上去就让人想萎。  
山治心里恨极，但毕竟今天寿星最大，他只气急败坏地瞪了一眼，手下还是按照对面的指示变换了方向慢慢插入进去。  
“嗯——”钝重的头部顶到了某一点，难以言喻的酸胀感从那一处弥漫开来。山治不由自主发出声音，瞬间只觉得大脑一片空白，身前性器一记弹动，在刺激下溢出了一摊微浊的前液。  
——前言收回，这个狗屁直男语言能力虽然不行，其他方面的悟性倒还是不错的。

只看恋人的反应索隆就知晓对方已经找到了自己想让他找到的那一点。  
“先轻一点碰那里……对，就是这样。”  
他一边继续指挥，一边也加重了手下的力道。刚才几次濒射体验已经让掌心滑腻一片，皮肤与皮肤间的摩擦让温度持续升高。

“很好，你做的很好……乖，现在可以快一点了。”  
他说了被禁止的那个字，对面却再也没有余力和他计较了。金发的少年乖顺地跟从着恋人的指示，握住玩具的手腕加快动作，另一只手则悄悄伸向前方，握住自己的性器胡乱撸动起来。  
情欲从那双像海一样盈蓝湿润的眼眸开始泛起，蔓延至脸颊到锁骨的一片绯红，最后扩散到全身每一个细胞，每寸皮肤都透着淡淡的粉意。

“用力……对……乖，再快一点……”  
索隆自己都搞不太清楚自己到底在说什么了。  
耳边是恋人极力压抑却仍然断续发出的哼声，迷离湿润的眼眸半眯着看向自己，还有恋人大敞的腿间的那一处——  
润滑液随着加快的进出而汩汩漫溢出来，白皙的腿间湿滑一片，正如同自己掌心的手感；他不由眯起眼，面前的景色呈现出一种微微失焦般的模糊感——他在这种迷离感中放任自己的想象延伸，恍惚中感觉自己和恋人的每一寸肌肤、每一根血管都连接在了一起；  
此刻，在恋人腿间肆意进出的就是自己，而那湿润地、紧密地、高热地容纳着自己的，也就是恋人的身体；

他们在一起；  
彼此给予，彼此索取；  
他们牢牢地属于彼此。

“嗯……索隆——”  
扩音器里传来的呼唤声似一阵电流直通他的神经，酥麻感从脑后一直沿着后颈、脊椎向下扩散；而与此同时，从下体传来的快感也笔直地向上攀爬；  
两股刺激同时抵达心脏处，像有人在他心口点燃了一个巨型烟花，“砰”一声——火光炸开，绽放出绚烂的七彩，在深黯的底色上开出巨大的、明亮的花朵。  
快感的余韵像烟花那绵长的拖尾花瓣，懒洋洋地弥漫在全身上下每一块肌肉、每一根骨骼、每一条血管、每一滴血液中。  
绿发的少年不由闭上眼，高高地仰起头，任由绚烂的白光托着自己在彻骨的满足感中随着呼吸载沉载浮。

再次睁开眼的时候，金发的恋人已经坐起身，正用纸巾仔细擦拭着自己的手指。看到对面黑色的眼眸随着自己眨了两下，他扬起了一边嘴角。  
“爽完了？”明明连脸颊的绯红都还没散尽，语气却已经恢复正常，甚至还带上了几分调侃——倒显得屏幕另一边的那位十足狼狈。  
索隆在恋人的调笑中回过神来，摊开手，手心一片狼籍——他顺手往大腿上抹了一把。

“噫——”对面立刻发出了看不下去一般的嫌弃声，“可怜可怜你的床单，拿纸巾擦一下吧，看你这浑身的汗。”  
有吗？索隆用左手抹了把额头，这才发现自己满头满脑都是汗；低头，一滴汗液轻快地从胸膛滑落。  
好吧……

“这又没什么，反正待会儿都得洗澡，”说归说，他还是乖乖地从床头扯了张纸巾擦擦右手，然后重新拿回搁在床脚的手机。  
“喂厨子，你最后怎么自己上手撸了？”他极其自然地问道，仿佛只是问了一句“今天怎么不做饭团”那么简单。  
“那玩意儿没你那根好用，满意了吧？“对面已经简单擦拭干净并重新套上了T恤，闻言朝天一个大白眼，满脸”受不了你“的表情。  
”那就把那个扔了算了。“恋人用玩具抚慰自己的场面看起来爽归爽，爽完之后细想却又总觉得有点吃味——除了自己之外的其他东西进入厨子的身体……呃，不太能接受。  
“哈？这个有多贵你知道吗？”金发的少年一脸不可思议，“不是吧绿藻头，对着这个东西你都能吃醋？”  
“谁说我吃醋了——”拔高的嗓门在恋人的瞪视下心虚地又低了下来，“……总之你答应我，不能背着我用。”  
“我嫌自己屁股开花开得太慢，还偷偷用？切，麻烦死了，还不如自己撸方便。”  
“那你这是答应了？”某人不依不饶地继续捍卫自己的“领地”。  
“知道了知道了，真是烦死人……”

恋人在对面阴着脸嘟嘟哝哝，这边的心情却是晴上加晴。  
心满意足的某人继续追加要求。  
“喂厨子，你那个，”他拨弄了一下自己左耳的耳坠，“再给我看看。”

山治闻言斜着眼睛看了看他。  
这一瞥的时间稍微有些久，他几乎以为恋人下一句脱口而出的就会是诸如“你有完没完”、“烦不烦人”之类的嘲讽；  
然而没有，金发的少年收回目光，沉默地将一排三枚金色耳坠重新送到摄像头前。

那是并排三粒的耳坠，朴素的金色，没有任何花哨的装饰；  
耳朵上是一小点金色，中间一个极小的金色圆珠，连接着一个水滴形的金色耳坠。

——的的确确是自己每天能在镜子里、在自己耳边看到的那三抹亮色；  
——和自己一样的款式，和自己一样的排列，和自己一样的位置。

某种不确定的心情终于得以明确，那朵浮在自己头上一整天、也或许存在了更久的乌云此时此刻烟消云散。  
一股暖意涌上心头——和刚才情欲感染下的热度不一样——软软的，酸酸的，但回味却像小时候吃过的水果味硬糖，甜极了。  
奇怪了，自己一贯是一个不嗜甜的人，为什么此刻却觉得这种浮现在心口、记忆中的甜味竟如此美妙？

“呐，厨子，”他嗫嚅着开了口，“我们接下去要打全国联赛了。”  
“我知道，加油。”  
“如果能拿下冠军的话，我们就有资格参加世界大学生橄榄球锦标赛了。”  
“你肯定没问题。”  
“今年的世界大赛是在可可西亚举办的。”  
“……”  
“我查过了，那里离东海不算远，坐船的话只要三个小时就能到。”  
“哦……”  
“我正在看东海的旅游介绍，”绿发少年拿起枕畔刚才正在翻阅的书朝镜头另一边示意一下，“那边好像不错的样子……”

不知是高潮后热度尚未褪去还是别的什么原因，少年麦色的脸庞红彤彤的。

山治不由叹了口气。  
——他们的心思终究不是联通的，否则他就会知道，此刻自己心底泛起的那股柔软的酸涩甜蜜感，和镜头中红着脸的恋人适才所体会到的情感一模一样。

“所以呢，绿藻头，你到底想要说什么？”  
“等比赛结束之后，我到东海来找你吧。”  
“……”  
“我一个人过来，就待两周、哦不，一周也行，不会打扰你上课。”  
“……”  
“可以吗……”得不到恋人的回应，少年的声音渐渐低了下去。

“两周。”  
“啊？”  
“一周有什么用，哪儿都去不了。最少两周，否则你就别来了。”  
“啊？哦……”幸福来得太过突然，索隆一下有点懵。  
“提前告诉我时间，我和老头子那边请几天假，带你到附近转一下。听到没，喂，傻了？喂喂喂，信号不好吗？”

恋人凑近了对着手机“喂喂”地反复确认着信号，满脸不耐烦的样子。  
索隆的嘴角却高高扬了起来。

******

至于那根没有被扔掉的绿色玩具在某人在东海游玩期间得到了怎样的开发，那就是后话了。  
简单来说就是——山治很后悔自己当初心疼那点钱，没有把它直接丢进“有害垃圾”的垃圾桶里。

当然了，这是后话。  
他们如此年轻，还拥有很长的后话。

（完）


End file.
